


Birthday, Together*?*

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: CharaOC pairing lol, F/M, OOC cuz it happens to be so, a quick fic for Dai's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: After celebrating his birthday with the rest of the SolidS, Dai decided to visit a certain specific person. And a fox.A CharaOC pairing for Dai's birthdayWarning for CharaOC, OOC charas and all of kinds lol





	Birthday, Together*?*

**Author's Note:**

> ....I just found out about Dai's birthday. And Mori's 0.0  
>  And cuz I had no idea for Mori's birthday (sorry Mori I don't hate u), so I kind of skip his and went straight to Dai  
> And the pairing in the spotlight isss~~~  
> DaiAoi(OC)~~~ (so sorry for DaiRikka lovers, I ship Daddy Shiki and Mommy Rikka forever lol)  
> ...speaking of which, I think I should've made ABO AU for Shiki and Rikka  
> Anyway, with the full anticipation for the hates that gonna come in-  
> -enjoy the story!

**.**

**.**

**Birthday, Together*?***

**A Tsukipro fanfic**

**Summary : After celebrating his birthday with the rest of the SolidS, Dai decided to visit a certain specific ~~special~~ person. And a fox. **

**Warning: OC, OOC, CharaOC pairing, ~~actually based on the official tweet for Dai's birthday~~ , time setting on April 22**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her dear pet lol**

**.**

**.**

Celebrating his birthday with SolidS is great and all. Although it a little chaotic, but then he couldn't have it any other way.

But then, he couldn't help but think about that 'person'.

So, after finished the celebration with the rest of SolidS, Murase Dai decided to visit that 'person'.

**.**

...He forgot to add a fox as well as he entered in the front door after knocked thrice on it. The man chuckled as he closed the door behind him, kneel down to greet the said fox. "Hey Tsuki." a large hand reached out, caressing the yellow furred fox on his head.

Tsuki, one of TsukiPets after his master took him in, yelped cheerfully in reply. He then went to nip at Dai's fingers playfully, make the man chuckled softly at the adorable act. "Ah, Tsuki. Where is she?"

Blinked his cute dark eyes at him, Tsuki cooed before jumped away from him, leading him further inside. Dai obediently followed after the fox, a small smile crept on his face when he detected a sweet scent in the air, the smell become more stronger the more closer he is to the source.

Tsuki lead him pass the hallway to the dorm's kitchen, jumped on the chair then to the table in practical ease.

There, Dai saw, with her tiny back faced towards him, is the 'person' he's talking about. His smile grew even further.

The fox cooed lightly, addressing his owner that seemed in the middle of fixing something. From what he could see, cupcakes, freshly out from the oven at the counter. He could hear her low hum, before turned to look over her shoulder. Her golden eyes clashes with his light blue ones, blinking in surprise.

"Murase- _san_." she exclaimed, rather breathless before turned around, reached to remove her apron that had a small speck of flour on it. "I didn't expected a visit from you today.  I thought you will still with the others right now."

He chuckles softly, walked closer to her as she folded her apron neatly, setting it aside. "I decided to visit you, after the party of course. It's been a while since the last time I did. Even though we're still in the same building and your dorm is just few floors from ours."

Tsugumi Aoi replied his small genuine smile with her own, gentle and warm. " _Sou dayo ne_." She then turned her head downwards, seemed to stare into the floor for a while before looked up at him again, her smile turned a little shyer with how the pink blush marred her cheeks. " _I_ _rasshaimase_ , Murase- _san_. _Otanjoubi omedetou_."

Dai's smile grew wider, reached out his hand to wipe away the smudge of flour on her pale cheek, almost unnoticeable.

" _Arigatou_ , Tsugumi."

**.**

He decided to lounge at the living room, Tsuki on his lap as he lets the fox playing with his fingers. Not long, Aoi joined them, a pot of tea with two cups and a plate of muffins on the tray that she brought with her. Placing them gently on the table, she's about to reach for the pot when Dai stopped her.

"Ah, let me-"

"Oh, no, it's okay Murase- _san_." Aoi gently refused, smiling gently at him. "You're still my guest no matter what. What kind of a host am I if I am to let my guest pour themselves their own drinks?"

It's not the words that have him giving up; it's the gentle gaze of her golden eyes. Nodding silently, Dai sat back on his seat, watched as Aoi gracefully poured out the tea for them. She then placed one in front of Dai, along with the plate of cupcakes.

A 'HBD' in light blue icing glace written neatly on the top of them, make a smile rose on his lips for what it seems like for countless time today. "...The cupcakes?" he questioned, his eyes rose just in time to see her took a seat on the single couch near the family sofa he's sitting on. Her smile is warm and gentle as ever, one of the main reason why he enjoyed her company for the most of the time. "Since it's your birthday, I thought of making them as a part of my gift. I'm sorry if it's not much."

"Don't worry. I really appreciate it, Tsugumi." Dai reassured her, before took a glance at the steaming cupcakes. "...Can I dig in?"

A small giggle escaped her lips, the sound that he's going to cherish deeply inside the corner of his heart. "Of course."

Permission given, Dai excitedly reached for one of the cupcakes presented at the plate, (although he didn't really showed his excitement, it's clear from his body language) took a bite on it. "Hm- cinnamon with... raspberry?"

"I'm a little wary that the others already gave you plenty of sweets for your special day." she giggled, makes Dai's cheeks flushed lightly at that.

"...Well, they did gave me various cakes." he chuckled, shook his head at the memory before dig in more into his cupcake. It really well made, and the little bits of raspberry between the taste of cinnamon spice made a nice combination. "There's also party crackers, and a bazooka one."

"...I hope Shun- _san_ isn't the source of the said bazooka type party cracker?"

The youngest member of SolidS laughed, shook his head 'no' at that. "No, it's from Sora. He got them for Morihito's birthday."

"Ah." a look of recognization in those golden eyes implied that she probably had knew about that matter either. "The ones that Sora- _kun_ and Nozomu- _kun_ brought in yesterday. I didn't noticed they bought that much."

Chuckling softly, soon the first cupcake is down. "I just glad that Tsubasa didn't shot the bazooka one into my face."

Her tiny laughter filled the space, sounded nice and beautiful for his ears. He had seen her smile plenty, whether it's with the others in the dorm or with the staffs and coworkers. The loudest laughter she ever made is the tiny giggles that is not so often being heard. It's such a shame, really, because she had a nice laugh, the one that would resounded until forever.

They then continued their little chats, mostly about the birthday boy's party with SolidS earlier. They barely realize the time that passed by when they did, and once Dai's hand reached out for another cupcake, its already ran out. That discovery made the blush that had died on earlier came back with double intensity, even more when he heard Aoi's slightly muffled giggles. He then reached for his cup of tea instead, sipping gently.

Aoi placed her cheek on her palm, leaning into it as her eyes stared at the man in front of her. "...it sounded like you had a lot of fun."

Dai blinked at that, seemed to pause to thought it over, slowly placed his cup back to the table. "...I can't really deny that." he admitted, emitting another series of giggle again from the pale yellow haired woman. The coos from Tsuki is the one that interrupted their conversation, but then they didn't mind about it as they directed their attention to the fox.

As the light blue haired man is busy dealing with the fox, Aoi took this moment to retrieve something from her pocket, placing it gently on the table space in front of Dai.

Sensing movement, Dai looked up, blinked in surprise when he saw a tiny box is already placed in front of him. He then looked at Aoi, the woman only smiled at him. "I never said that the cupcakes are the only gift." she stated, her golden eyes shone in tender light that caught his breath away. "Feel free to open it, Murase- _san_."

A smile curled on his lips, his light blue eyes stared in similar tenderness at her. " _Arigatou_." he thanked, sincere and genuine, before reached for the small box. He gently pulled off the lid, revealing what's underneath.

He didn't ready for what he saw, or received for the exact words.

His long fingers shortly dug inside the small box before pulling out the necklace from it. It's a thin, silver necklace, with Aquamarine pendant adored it. There's also a keychain inside the box, a rather small one with his Lizz-kun miniature attached to it, a small Aquamarine pendant also attached along with it.

( ~~And no, the necklace is not the one that in the official fanart~~ )

Right now, Aoi barely could hide her anxiety anymore longer, proved with how she starts to fidget on her seat. "Um, do you... like them?"

"...Yes." Dai replied, rather breathlessly as he still examined the pendant in his hand, watched how it reflect back the light that hit on it. He then pried his gaze away from it, looking straight into the golden orbs that is completely different from Tsubasa's. "...Thank you. I liked the gifts." he smiled, wide and sincere, gestured to the necklace in his hold and the keychain in the box.

At the moment, it looked as if all tension had left her body. Her shoulders instantly relaxed and a relief smile rose beautifully on her face, her golden eyes sparkled gently. "I'm glad." she murmured, her eyes looked glassy against the light.

Dai thought his heart just missing a beat, make him barely breath to the point that it's painful. He struggled to get a hold of himself so he won't look like a gaping idiot in front of her.

But then, when they properly made eye contact, they couldn't stop the way their whole body tingled as if they're being electrocuted, couldn't look from those eyes they're staring at, fall deeper into the depths of it.

Their expression relaxed and a found smile shared, with equal fond gaze. Unconsciously, they scoot a little bit closer.

Tsuki merely watching them, blinking his wide dark eyes as his fluffy tail wagging behind him. His coos snapped whatever trace they're in, and suddenly they found themselves being incredibly flustered and awkward.

"Um, I... I think I should refill the cups." Aoi started, her voice shaking and it's plainly obvious that she's just as flustered as him even though she turned her head away. The infamous Tsugumi Aoi, flustered. That is actually something. And a first.

"Aa, it's okay, Tsugumi. I-"

"No, no, this-"

Both of them have rose from their seats, about to reach for the tea pot. But ended up touching each other's hand instead, fingers lightly brushed with each other. But it's enough to make their breath hitch, inhaling sharply, before spontaneously looked at each other, now the distance is closer than before.

"...."

And it makes the attraction they had for each other became more prominent and obvious. They gaze at each other with dreamy eyes, unreadable looks one their faces that they probably didn't notice themselves.

Dai's large hand reached up to Aoi's pale white cheek, cupping it this time. His thumb tenderly caress the cheek bone. Not ever once his eyes left hers, and neither did she.

While being felt themselves being enraptured more and more into those mesmerizing eyes, both of them barely noticed how their distance is slowly shortened. Their noses lightly bump with each other, light blue and golden color suddenly became a hue darker, emotions swim in them with only one that shone clearly for the most.

Then the distance between them is no more, the cinnamon taste with tea fragrance combined with each other, added with the unique taste that is each other that surely will got them addicted, wanting more and more.

That is proven, when Dai lightly push Aoi back to the single couch, fingers found themselves just to intertwine with each other, enjoying how the other's warmth start to develop them into a tender embrace, lulling them even deeper.

But as they gaze into each other again, they found themselves didn't care about it. As long as they're with each other. Together.

**.**

**.**

_**Owari** _ **~**

**...Or not LOL!**

**.**

**.**

"Hee..."

Both Dai and Aoi almost jumped out from their skin, scrambled to separate from each other as they looked at the source of the voice. Their eyes widen in horror and dread at the sight of the familiar purple hair, pink head and a blonde, they pilled on top of each other like a totem pole at the frame of the wide open door.

"And here I'm wondering why Dai- _chan_ took so long." they have bad feelings when they saw Tsubasa's eyebrows wagging suggestively. "It turns out he's having a da~te~~"

"!!"

Aoi is so close to cover her burning face, Dai is tempted to follow after her.

"Tsubasa! I-it's not like that!"

"Oh Shiki, he grew so fast." Rikka hides his mouth with his hand, a tear sat on the edge of his eyes with a look as if he's touched. Shiki only hummed, nodding in agreement at him. "Yes he is. He's a fully grownup man now."

"Shiki... Rikka..." Not those two too. And besides, why they talk like a pair of parents that just let go of their children? ( ~~son for Dai's case lol~~ )

"Hey, it's alright! If it's Tsugumi, then you totally got our approvals here!" Tsubasa grinned, giving them a thumb up that they definitely didn't need right now. Aoi literally hides her face right now, thoroughly felt embarrassed while Dai also felt the same, looked away while placed a hand over his face in a lame attempt to hide it. Tsuki coos loudly, almost as if joining Tsubasa's laughter.

Well, maybe next time, both of these love-struck pair will finally confess to each other. And maybe, that time is going to be sooner than anyone's thought it would be.

And as both Dai and Aoi looked at each other shyly and shared shy smiles with each other, they knew they wouldn't mind about it, at all.

_As long as I'm with you._

**.**

**.**

**And real end! Now I really do a full out with DaiAoi(OC)~ it's actually my fave pair~ ( ~~afterKaiAoi(OC)ofcourse~~ )**

**Happy Birthday, Dai! And seriously, it's really terrifying for me at how I fell in love with you become Aoi(OC)'s bf/lover at one glance. (And no, I'm not joking about this one)**

**I might will spam more DaiAoi(OC) fic~ with ShikiRikka in it lol, or KaiAoi(OC), angst or fluffy**

**But then, either way...**

**See you next time! :D**


End file.
